Tresuunak
An alien mothership with incredible abilities. The Tresuunak is the space ship you find on Huanca in the Trappist-1 campaign. Each new world you complete in that campaign will give you another artifact to install on the Tresuunak, and each artifact has a specific power, related to what they caused issues with while playing that world (find those issues here). You can activate one artifact each hour on subsequent worlds. Owning the Tresuunak allows you to access the satellites tab before building a spaceport, though only on Trappist-1 worlds. Artifacts Damu - Dvintek Defense forces capable of devastating strikes According to the myths translated from the alien artifact, Dvintek was the name of the adventurer who sailed on the Tresuunak to find a new home among the stars. Undefeated in battle, she was known for her ferocity which bordered on mania, and she was the strongest warrior of her age. The artifact that bears her name seems to be a defense system, capable of targeting and destroying anything on the planet's surface in a single strike. It has been damaged, leading to a long charge-to-discharge ratio, but we believe it will be able to help us deal with other artifacts that we may encounter. Delay next alien artifact encounter When you activate the Dvintek, it resets the timer for the uncontrolled artifact to fire to 30 minutes from the time you activated it. Activating the Dvintek right before the uncontrolled artifact would go off would be your ideal strategy, but timing this is difficult, you have to pay close attention. After you've decrypted the artifact on the world you are playing, the Dvintek has no purpose anymore. Even so, you can still activate it. Activating the Dvintek will make a 30 minute timer for an uncontrolled artifact appear, but after that timer is up, nothing happens. It will not cause the previously uncontrolled artifact to start messing up your world again. Aja - Qelsetk Atmospheric controls for pressure & oxygen Qelsetk was a mythological figure in the saga of the Tresuunak, recruited by Dvintek for her mastery over the air. Either a chemist or a sorcerer, depending on your interpretations, she's described as being able to change the weather and create (or dispel) poisonous gas. Her name has been given to an incredibly sophisticated atmospheric processor that our scientists still aren't able to fully understand. What we do know, however, is that we can program it to help aid us in our efforts to terraform these worlds. Instant adjustment toward pressure or oxygen goal Unfortunately you can't choose whether you want your oxygen or your pressure levels adjusted when you activate this artifact, so it gets chosen at random (and it always seems to happen to be the wrong one.) The artifact then causes that stat to get closer to paradise habitability levels. How much your levels change depends on how far from paradise levels you are. It could be 5 ppm, or it could be hundreds of thousands of ppm. It's a percentage of how far from that goal you are. Ruaumoko - Kivuunal Sea level management & water distribution A sailor of considerable skill and renown, the mythological Kivuunal was recruited to serve as the Tresuunak's pilot (despite the Tresuunak being described explicitly as sailing 'through the sky.') He is described as having complete control of the seas, not so much piloting ships as riding them while he moved the waves around them. The aliens who built this device gave his name to it, as it allowed them to manage global sea levels with ease. Now that we have decrypted it, it should be able to do the same for us. Instant adjustment toward water goal This artifact brings your water levels closer to paradise habitability levels, changing your levels more or less depending on how far from paradise levels your world currently is. If you have cities, outposts or mines at low elevations (which you shouldn't because that would be a bad strategy), and also have low water levels, then be careful with this artifact, because it might instantly flood them. Asintmah - Metuurein Medical nanobots to heal any wound Metuurein was the medic or medicine man on board the mythological Tresuunak, charged with healing any wounds the adventurers encountered on their way. He is described almost like a necromancer, having mastery over the dead and dying. As such, he filled the requirement that Dvintek should recruit from 'the past' in order to succeed in his quest to find a new home among the stars. Since then, Metuurein's name has been closely associated with medicine in the alien language, so it comes as no surprise that the swarm of medical nanobots who tried so harmfully to 'heal' our settlers would bear his name. Now that they have been reprogrammed with human anatomy, the Metuurein swarm will be much more useful. Population boom in all cities When you activate this artifact, all of your cities will instantly have more population. The amount of population the artifact adds depends on how much population is already present in your cities. The more population you already have, the more population the artifact will add. Aranyani - Vuuresal Alien database accelerates research speed Vuuresal was a scholar who lived during the time of the Tresuunak, and who stars in many of his own myths as well. He was said to be able to solve any riddle and answer any question truthfully, so great was his knowledge and wisdom. It was Vuuresal who first told Dvintek that she would need to recruit the aid of 'the sea, the sky, the past, and the future' if she was to succeed in her quest. Dvintek, being clever as well as strong, said that Vuuresal's ability to offer the truest guidance made him the perfect representative of the future, and so Vuuresal joined her crew. He has since leant his name to the alien scientific archive, one which could be of great use to us in our future endeavors. Instantly complete current research In my opinion, this is the most powerful artifact the Tresuunak possesses. It can instantly complete even the research that takes the longest, at no cost. Put all of your culture points into financial growth and let Vuuresal deal with your research. Category:Trappist-1